My Urge For Him
by ToxiccTeddy
Summary: "I Hate You!" I Yelled. "And? I Freaking Hate You Too!" He Responded. Days Like These Seem To Be Becoming Apart Of My Everyday Life. Moments Later, "I Love You Kane." - "I Love You Too Danny." Soon Enough, Our Relationship Will End. When The Day Comes, My Sanity Will Deteriorate. Kane/Daniel Bryan/OC ! SLASH ! Please Read And Review And Tell Me What You Think ? -
1. That One Guy

**A/N: My writing style has changed because a lot of people were saying that they couldn't really read the story like how it's written below, so I have made changes which you'll see a bit further in the story! I hope this writing style hasn't made you back down from reading my story :)**

* * *

***Daniel's POV***

_I Stormed Into My Dressing Room To Cut Off All Conversation With Him. I Felt So Betrayed. I Didn't Even Wish To Look At Him. I Ran Into The Small Walk In Closet._

* * *

"Daniel, Whats The Problem?" Kane Asked While Walking Into The Room.

"Get The Hell Out!" I Yelled Exposing My Place Of Isolation. He Opened The Door And I Could Feel His Stare Between My Fingers Hiding My Face. He Sat On The Floor Next To Me And Moved My Hands.

"We're A Tag Team! The Miz Should Have No Business Trying To Come Between That!" I Screamed Forcing Myself At Him. He Kissed My Cheek And Held Me But My Anger Wouldn't Let Me Allow Him To Console Me, So I Pushed Him Away.

" It's Not My Fault, Booker T Put Me In The Match. Babe, You Shouldn't Be Upset. Nobody Can Replace You." He Ran His Fingers Through My Hair.

I Got Up And Slammed The Closet Door Behind Me.

"SCREW YOU KANE!" I Yelled Loud Enough For Him To Hear Me Outside The Door. I Plopped On The Sofa By The Entrance Of The Door. He Peeped Out Of The Closet And Walked To Where I Pouted.

"Why Do You Have To Be So Angry With Me?" He Sounded So Innocent As He Took Off His Mask.

"I Just Didn't Like How Close You Guys Were." I Felt Jealousy Through Every Part Of My Body.

"Do You Know How It Feels?!" I Got Up And Looked Down At Him.

"Daniel, Honestly, Do You Know How It Feels To Have Someone Like You Being A Pain In My Ass All the Damn Time?!" Kane Grew Angry.

"I Hope You Really Meant That, You Bastard!" I Ran Down The Hall And Out Of The Building Extremely Frustrated At What Just Came From The Lips I Kissed Just Earlier That Day. I Sat On The Sidewalk, Wiping Away The Liquid Memory Of Him, Pouring From My Face.

_I Wish He Wouldn't Be So Cruel_

"Is Everything Alright?" A Voice Of Concern Asked. I Looked Up And Saw A Slim, Blonde, With Blue Eyes And A Collection Of Piercings, Topped Off With A Beanie.

"Uh, Not Really." I Cleared My Face.

"Come On. Let Me Buy You A Drink." He Grabbed My Hand And Led Me To The Gay Bar Across The Street. He Bought A Bottle Of Pure Vodka.

"Now, What Were You All Upset About Hun?" He Wondered As He Grabbed The Toxins And Picked Our Seats.

"Its Nothing. I'm Just Glad That You're Here To Show A Good Time." I Winked. He Poured Me A Shot. He Was Spoiling Me. I Swallowed My Drink Down In One Gulp.

"Well, I Wasn't Gonna Let A Fine Guy Like Yourself, Sit Alone. By The Way, Whats Your Name?" He Said. I Looked Up Into His Big Blue Eyes.

"Daniel, And Yours?" I Looked Down To My Left, The Seat He Sat In & Noticed He Was A Full Package. I Fixed Myself Back On His Eyes.

"Ryan, And I Cant Help But Look At How Fast You're Devouring Your Shots. Here, Would You Like A Bit More?" He Teased Me With His Looks Of Deception And I Foolishly Went Along, Already Halfway Past Sober. He Filled My Shot Glass Once More. I Lifted The Glass To My Face, And Halfway Through, I Could Already Feel It Working .

"You Look Exhausted. " He Chuckled And Rubbed My Thigh.

"I'm Drunk. I Can Feel It." I Giggled As He Relaxed Me With Every Touch.

"Come On, I Can Offer You A Bed. You're Too Wasted To Be Driving." He Offered To Take Me Home. I Looked At Him And Then At My Drink. Everything Started To Look A Bit Fuzzy But I Was Angry And I Could Really Use A Bed Right Now.

"Take Me."I Lifted Up My Arms Indicating That I Wanted To Be Carried And He Grabbed Me And Hoisted Me Up And Took Me To The Car. Once In His House, I Could Get Some Rest; But I Didn't Feel An Urge To Sleep.

I Took Off My Shoes.

"Where Will I Sleep?" I Stumbled.

"In The Bedroom..." He Pointed To The Double Doors.

"And What About You?" I Grabbed His Vest.

"With You" He Smirked And Pushed Me Into The Doors, Opening Them, And Pushed Me On The Bed.

"Go To Sleep." He Demanded.

"I Don't Wanna!" I Yelled Flailing My Arms And Ripping Off My Clothes. I Looked Around The Lightly Blue Colored Room And Noticed All The Special Designer Furniture. I Like This Guy. I Jumped In The Bed, Pulled Back The Covers And Relaxed.

"Why'd You Take Off Your Clothes?!" He Eyeballed My Meat And Licked His Lips.

"Come On, Sleep With Me!" I Grabbed His Hand And Pulled Him Into The Bed.

"Come On! Screw Me Boy!" I Yelled And Tugged On His Boxers.

"No, I Don't Have Any Lube." He Said Innocently.

"Dammit! You're Not Innocent! I Can See It In Your Boner! Just Come Drill Me Already!" I Whimpered And Pulled Him Closer. I Looked At His Lips.

_They're So Freaking Pink! I Cant Believe How Good His Dick Feels Against Mines. Hes Humongous._

I Kissed His Sin Invested Lips With Complete Satisfaction. He Gripped Me Tight And Started Humping Me Softly.

"Wait, Lemme See" I Groaned, Piss Drunk. I Turned Him Over On His Back And Sat On Him Rubbing My Sack On His Shaft Of His Meat Seductively.

"I Know How To Blow. Would You Like To See?" I Licked My Lips Indicating That I Wanted To Taste Him.

"Sure, But I Cant Control My Skeet." He Slyly Grinned At Me As I Stared Down The Massive Pipe I Sat On. I Slid Down To His Fully Excited Cock And I Devoured It Whole. With Both Hands On His Shaft, Massaging Him Roughly, He Moaned Gingerly And Clutched My Head.

Forcing Me To Stroke Him Harder, I Felt Him Cum A Little In My Mouth.

"You Like That Baby Boy?" I Took A Break From Him And Smiled.

"You Know How To Deep Throat Good." He Looked Down At Me. I Continued To Gargle On His Flowing Sauces And Take Control. I Licked Him Up And Down Like A Lollipop And His Moans Only Drove Me To Keep Going. I Was Growing Cocky Of My Skills. I Kept Working My Magic. His Throbbing Cock Fit Perfectly Into My Mouth. I Didn't Struggle On His Dick For Too Long Until I Got Used To Him Letting Loose On My Hungry Tongue. He Then Grabbed Me By My Short Hair And Slung Me Until My Stomach Hit The Bed.

"Its My Turn To Dominate." He Smacked My Ass And Spread My Cheeks Observing My Hole.

"Be Gentle." I Whined."Ill Do As I Please, Your Ass Is Mine Right About Now." He Jammed His Cock In My Small And Welcoming Tunnel. I Reached Back And Grabbed His Meat To Convince Him To Slow Down A Bit But He Smacked My Hand.

"Don't Disrupt Me." He Fussed. He Emerged From My Slot, And Went To The Dresser.

"I Told You Not To Be So Rough Ryan." I Batted My Eyelashes.

"You Want Me To Drill You, Don't Ya?" He Squinted His Eyebrows.

"Oh Yeah, Desperately." I Let Out A Sigh.

"Then Shut The Fuck Up And Let Me Fuck You Already!" He Pulled Out Handcuffs. Wrapping Them Around My Wrists, He Eyed My Buns.

"I'm Going Make You Scream." He Let Out Such A Relieved Exhale When He Entered Me Again.

"You're Stretching Me!" I Wiggled Trying To Get Comfortable.

"For Someone Who Claims That They Want To Get Pounded, You Certainly Are Complaining Much." He Reached Over And Grabbed A Muzzle.

"Don't You Dare!" I Screeched.

"Ill Take It Off You When We're Done. Don't Worry. I'm A Pro. This Will Ensure That You Get The Maximum Amount Of Satisfaction Possible." He Applied The Muzzle And Proceeded With His Dirty Work. Forcefully Pushing His Way Into Me, I Could Feel The Pulse Of His Cock More And More And I Realized How Badly I Really Wanted Him.

_He's In So Deep. Ooohhh Fuck. Just Like That. . ._

My Eyes Rolled Back As He Whipped His Dick In And Out Of My Screaming Rear End. My Toes Curled With Every Thrust He Made. He Released All The Tension And Emotion In My Body. "Damn, You're A Tight Little Fucker." He Mouthed Through Closed Teeth.

_Shit, I'm So Hard. Uhh, His Dick Is Too Fucking Good._

His Shaft Invaded Me, Time After Time And Robbed Me Of My Innocence. He Pounded Hard And Deep. All Of His 10 Inches Were Lodged In Me And I Could Feel Every Centimeter. He Slapped My Ass And Assaulted My Insides. I Scratched At The Muzzle, Fighting To Get Out And Express How It Felt To Be Dominated. He Released Me From My Brutal Moments Of Silence, Restricted By the Muzzle And A Cry Came Out.

"UGHH FUCK. DRILL ME RYAN. UGH RYAN, HARDER DAMMIT!" I Mumbled And Bit My Lip To Keep My Sanity. "Scream Louder." He Moaned. "Mmm. Ryan, Please!" I Whined. "Please What?" He Smacked My Cheeks And I Felt A Rough Jiggle. "A Lil Bit Harder?" I Cried. "You're My Bitch. Call Me Daddy." I Could Feel Him Smirking While He Thrusted. "Don't Tease Me Ryan, Ughh, Please! Harder!" I Couldn't Hold It In Anymore. I Loved His Skills And I Fell Slave To His Commands. "Call Me Daddy First" He Chuckled And Began To Slow Down.

"No! Ugh! Dammit You Asshole! Come On Daddy! Drill My Ass, Fuck Me Fuck Me Fuck Me!" I Whined."You're My Dirty Lil Bitch" He Drove His Dick Faster Into My Tiny Hole And I Felt A Sudden Warmth Inside. "I'm Cumming" I Could Feel Him Tensing Up. "Oooooh, Mmm, Cum In Me Daddy." I Squeezed My Cheeks Together And Accepted Every Bursting Gift He Decided To Grant Me. I Could Feel Him Relaxing And His Pulses Decreasing. He Slowly Loosened His Grip On My Ass And Pulled His Dick Out Of My Now Cum Filled Hole. He Released Me From The Cuffs And Threw Them On The Floor. He Turned Me Onto My Side And Examined My Facial Expressions.

"You Alright?" He Asked, Now Cuddling Me In His Arms, As If He Didn't Assault My Ass A Couple Of Seconds Ago. "I've Never Been Taken Control Of Like That. You're Fantastic At It." I Tried To Catch My Breathe. "Relax. I'm A Pro, I Knew What I Was Doing." He Kissed Me On The Cheek And Cut Out The Light. I Looked To The Right And The Alarm Clock Read 12:36 A.M And I Knew I Needed Sleep. "Goodnight Daddy" I Giggled And Turned Over So My Ass Once Again Felt His Cock's Touch. "Goodnight Baby Boy." He Wrapped His Arms Around Me And My Sweet Slumber Began.


	2. Another Fight

_I Felt An Intense Beam Invade And Interrupt My Dream. I Peeked Out Of My Cloudy Fantasy And Examined Ryan Opening The Blinds, Above The Dresser. Scanning The Dresser, I Scoped My Phone._

"Can You Pass Me My Phone? And Why Are You Up So Early?" I Asked Realizing It Was Early Morning Because Of The Colors That Ran Across The Sky. He Handed Me My Phone.

"Your Phone Kept Ringing. It Woke Me Up." He Scorned, Watching Me Navigate Through My Android.

_Babe I Miss You. I'm So Sorry For What I Said. You Know I Was Just Angry. Please Don't Cry. I Miss You. Text Me Back._

It Was Kane. My Eyes Widened As I Opened Message After Message.

"Did You Know That I Had All These Messages?!" I Grew Louder In Surprise.

"Yes. I Didn't Want To Wake You Up." He Slowly Walked Closer To The Bed And Climbed Into It.

"It Was My Boyfriend! What Do You Mean By You Didn't Wanna Wake Me Up?!" I Yelled.

"You Have A Boyfriend?" He Screamed.

"I'm Sorry I Didn't Tell You. I Was Drunk." Tears Started To Form As I Realized What I Had Taken Part In Last Night.

_I Cant Believe What I Have Done. Kane Would Be So Upset With Me. What On Earth Will I Tell Him?_

I Turned Over And Fell Victim To The Tears That Took Over Me. Ryan Grabbed Me And Rubbed My Tummy.

"We Can Fuck Again If That Would Make You Happy." He Rubbed His Way Down To My Penis.

"Get Off Me." I Snatched Away Forcing Him Off The Bed With A **_Thud_.** I Frowned And Sobbed Harder While Grabbing My Clothes.

"Calm Down. Let Me Take You Home." Ryan Offered. He Rubbed My Back.

"You Don't Know Your Way Around Here. Just Let Me Take You." He Insisted. I Wiped Away Tears While Slipping On My Pants And Tee. He Recovered From His Fall To The Floor And We Quickly Hopped Into The Car Awaiting Us Outside With No Conversation Between Us. He Drove Me To The Same Facility I Was Sobbing In Front Of, The Night Before. I Saw Kane Standing In Front Of The Building Doors. His Hands Were On His Hips And He Looked So Concerned.

I Knew There Was Gonna Be An Altercation. Ryan Pulled Up Next To Kane. I Looked At My Baby-boy.

"Who's This?" Kane Pointed At Ryan. Ryan Grinned With A Sly Expression.

"Just A Friend." I Said Obviously Lying Through My Teeth. I Then Looked At Ryan.

"Thanks For Bringing Me Back Ryan." I Smiled.

"Get Out Of The Car. Now!" Kane Sneered. I Slowly Rose From The Passenger Seat.

"Ahem." Ryan Acknowledged. I Looked Back And He Held A Small Sheet Of Paper. Ryan Licked His Lips And Winked. I Took The Sheet And Said,

"Bye Ryan." I Waved Goodbye As I Closed The Door. Ryan Nodded And Drove Off. I Walked To Where Kane Was Mean-Mugging and Grabbed His Hand, Completely Aware Of My Suspicion And I Slipped The Note In My Pocket. Once Inside The Building, Kane Stopped In Front Of The Stairs. I Grew More And More Anxious. "What Was That Thing He Gave You?" Kane Looked Seriously At Me.

"Just A Piece Of Paper." I Began To Think That He Had A Clue Of What Was Going On. My Palms Began To Sweat.

"Let Me See It." Kane Demanded.

''I Haven't Even Read It Yet" I Protested.

"Ill Do It For You." Kane Held Out His Hand Waiting For Me To Give It To Him. I Passed It Over And Kane Began To Read It.

* * *

_217-328-9064 _

_Last Night Was Great! _

_Call Me :)_

* * *

Kane Looked Up And Paused.

"Where Were You Last Night?" He Questioned.

"Ryan's House." I Began To Turn Crimson.

"Doing What?" He Squinted.

"Nothing..." I Rubbed My Fingers Through My Hair, Looking At The Floor.

"Not According To This Paper " Kane Tooted Out His Lips And Flipped Around The Paper. I Read It And My Jaw Dropped.

"Don't Tell Me You Did What I Think You Did Danny ... Don't Tell Me That You Slept Around On Me?!" Kane Increased With Anger.

"Tell Me That You Didn't Fucking Sleep Around On Me Daniel." He Was Screaming And I Couldn't Get Out The Courage To Tell Him What Happened.

"Fuck Daniel! What The Hell!?" Kane's Arms Were Everywhere And The Waterworks Began.

"Babe, I'm Sorry. I Was Drunk." I Whined. I Couldn't Even Look Him In His Face.

"NO! You're Wrong For That." Kane Sniffled And Felt The Sadness As Well As I Did. I Got Closer To Him. I Touched His Cheek But He Forced Me Back .

"Can We Go To The Locker Room? Please? Lets Talk." I Gripped His Hand Trying To Console Him.

He Snatched Away And Began Up The Stairs. Once In Our Locker Room, I Began To Plead My Case.

"Babe, Let Me Explain." I Said While Follow Him Into The Room And Gesturing Him To Calm Down. "Don't Call Me Babe. I'm Not Your Babe." He Rolled His Eyes.

"What Do You Mean? You Are My Babe!" I Reassured Him.

"Not For Much Longer." Kane Scoffed. He Flopped On The Couch And Folded His Arms, Unable To Wipe His Tears.

"Babe, Please Don't Say That. You Mean The World To Me." I Sat Next To Him And Wiped The Tears The Began To Expose Themselves On His Face.

"I Didn't Mean The World To You When You Were Screwing That Dude!" Kane Rolled His Neck And Waved His Index Finger In My Face.

"That's The Thing . . . I Didn't Screw Him. He Screwed Me." I Admitted Twisting My Thumbs Around Each Other And Avoiding Eye Contact.

"So He's Basically Taking My Spot?! I Do That! Nobody Else. Daniel, You're Full Of SHIT!" Kane Got Up And Yelled In My Face. I Grabbed His Hand, Only To Have It Snatched Away.

_I Can't Take This. I Love Him So Much. I'm Such A Dumb-ass!_

"Kane, I Was Drunk! I Didn't Know What I Was Doing!" I Explained Between Sniffles And Drops Of Tears.

"Go Bend Over For Ryan, Cause That's All You're Good For!" Kane Threw Me Back On The Couch And Stormed Out Of The Room.

**I Was Left In My Tears And Thoughts, Desperate For The Love Of My Life To Love Me Again.**


	3. That Crazy Feeling

***Daniel's POV***

_It's Been Three Whole Days Since Our Fight. I Haven't Been Able To Sleep At All. I Miss Being In His Arms. I Miss The Kisses, Sex, And Love We Used To Share. I'm An Idiot, I See That, But I'd Be Stupid If I Didn__'__t Try And Get Him Back. _

I Sat In My Bed Looking At My Toes, Thinking About Everything That Had Happened Between Us. I Couldn't Take The Fact That He No Longer Desired Me. I Can't Live Without. I Dialed Up His Number.

~Ring Ring~

- _I Always Hated Leaving Voice-mails And Kane Knows That Very Well..._

* * *

_"Honestly Kane, You Know Me. It's Not Like Me to Do Something Like That. I've Been... Really Upset Over This And I Know You Have As Well. I Haven't Slept In Days And Baby I Cant Take It. I've Been With You For Three Years; It'll Soon Be Four. That's Hard To Imagine Losing, Kane. This Is The First And Last Time. I'm Truly Sorry. Babe, I Really Regret This. I Need You. I'm Seriously Depressed. I Love You Kane. Call Me. *Sniffle*-"_

* * *

I Hung Up And Dropped The Phone On The Bed. My Vanity Mirror Was Full Of Memories, Pictures Of Dates, & Sleepovers. It Really Broke My Heart To Be Reminded Of Everything I Live For. I Grew Bored Of Staring At My Past. I Longed For Something To Do Or Someone To Talk To. I Wanted To Take My Mind Off Things And Ryan Was The Only Person Could Call. Once I Called Him, He Was On His Way And I Was Getting The Place Comfortable.

Knock Knock

Ryan Was Here At Last. I Opened The Door To Greet Him.

"Hey, Come On." I Waved And Directed Him To My Bedroom. I Soon Followed Him After Closing The Door, And Turning Off All The Lights.

"So What Do You Have Planned For Today?" He Said While Looking Through His Phone.

"Well It's About 12:52 P.M. And I Just Want To Chill I Guess. Don't Be Afraid To Sit On The Bed." I Tried To Make Him Feel At Home.

"I See You Have Lots Of Pictures Of You And Your Boyfriend." He Rolled His Eyes And Pointed Out The Pics.

"Please Don't Make Fun At Them. They Mean A Lot To Me." I Said Sensitively.

"If You Say So. How Did Everything Go When You Were Reunited With Your Soul Mate?" Ran Continued To Pick Our Deteriorating Relationship.

"Look, Him And I Ended Up Fighting Because He Found Out What Happened. He Stormed Out And I Haven't Gotten In Contact With Him Since. Please Be A Tad Bit More Considerate." I Was Hoping That He'd Lighten Up On The Attitude.

"Daniel, I'm So Sorry. Please Forgive Me..." He Grabbed My Hand And Tried To Prevent Hurting My Feelings.

"You Don't Get How Much I Love Him. You Wouldn't Understand." I Turned Away.

"So Why Did You Keep Pushing Me To Sleep With You?" Ryan Was Unlocking All The Right Pieces To The Puzzle.

"We Had A Fight Earlier That Night And I Was Piss Drunk..."

I Was So Close To Breaking Down.

"Oh, I Get It Now. Ill Get You Some Ice Cream. That Should Make You Feel Better. I Hope You Enjoy Birthday Cake Flavor?" He Kissed My Lips Softly And Held My Cheeks. He Moved In And Deeply Fell Into My Lips. I Backed Away Thinking About Kane With Every Exchange Of Lips. He Soon Left And Returned With The Frozen Dairy And Handed Me My Portion. He Softly Rubbed My Hand In An Attempt To Take My Mind Off Things But That Wasn't Successful. I Still Felt The Guilt And Sorrow Consume My Body. The Ice Cream Slightly Lightened Up The Mood With Every Other Spoonful That I Took. I Eyed The Bottom Of The Container, Which Was A Drop From Being Empty And Looked At Ryan.

"I'm Done." I Dropped The Spoon And Place The My Leftovers On The Nightstand.

"Are You Cold?" Ryan Noticed My Shivers From Where I Laid On The Bed.

"Just A Tad Bit." My Body Showed That I Was Dying For Warmth. The Cool Winter Breeze Shot In From My Open Window, Next To My Headboard.

"Relax, Ill Warm You Up." Ryan Laid Behind Me And Pulled Me Closer To Him.

"So What Would You Like To Do?" Ryan Looked Over My Right Shoulder.

"Watch Some Movies." I Grabbed The Remote That Was By My Knees. He Slipped Him Hand Under My Shirt. His Warm Hand Contrasted With My Chilled Stomach.

"I Know Another Way To Keep Each Other Warm." He Winked As I Flipped Through The Channels.

"No. Watch The Movie." I Finally Made My Choice And Pointed To The Television. After Watching Four Two-Hour Long Movies, Ryan And I Had Officially Spent The Entire Day Together. It Was 7:42 P.M. And I Got A Text From Kane.

_Kane's Message Read:_

_ This Isn't About You, Daniel. You Cheated On Me. I Don't See How You Don't See Why I Don't Want To Talk To You Nor Be Around You Right Now._

I Felt Like I Momentarily Stopped Breathing.

_-You Don't Have To He So Cruel To Me... Are You Asking For Space? Cause If So, Then That's All You Had To Say ..._

_- Well Yes. I Need Space._

_- Fine, You Didn't Have To Be Such A Jackass, Kane._

-_ Oh, I'm A Jackass? Then, You Must Be A Whore._

I Refuse To Respond If He Was Going To Keep Acting That Way.

I Threw My Phone At The Wall And Watched It Fall Apart.

"What's The Problem?" Ryan Got Up and Fixed Up My Phone.

"Kane." I Stuttered. "What About Him?" He Interrogated.

"Never Mind." I Rubbed My Head And Gathered My Phone. I Couldn't Take The Fact That He Couldn't Forgive Me.

"Well, I Know What Will Relax You. I Give Killer Massages.'' Ryan Advised.

''Please. I Could Really Use One At This Point.'' He Helped Me Strip And Grabbed The Oil From The Medicine Cabinet In The Bathroom.

''Don't Worry, This Is The One Time I Will Be Gentle.'' He Chuckled.

My Body Began To Shiver As He Worked The Oil Into My Skin. I Laid On My Stomach And He Caressed My Body And Pressed Into Me Deep. I Let Out A Tranquil Sigh. Pounding Into My Back, My Body Moved Back And Forward. Ryan Sat On My Butt. He Leaned Over And Kissed My Neck And The Pressure That Resided In The Upper Part Of My Anatomy, Scattered All Over The Place, Calming My Nerves. I Shivered And Squeezed My Butt Cheeks Together. He Felt My Body Shift And He Pinched My Ass, Causing Me To Turn Completely Over, Uncovering My Excited Dick.

Ryan Now Sat On My Cock And Was Looking Directly In My Face.

"This Position Looks A Bit Too Familiar." Ryan Smiled Hard At Me.

"Ryan We Can't Play Around." I Denied His Invitation To Screw Around.

"Danny, You're Single. Release Some Of Your Tension." He Began Stroking Me Up And Down.

"Uh, Please." I Rolled My Eyes Back And An Image Of Kane Popped Up In My Mind. I Opened My Eyes And Watched Ryan Play With My Dick And I Moved His Hand.

''I Can't Let You Do It." I Shook My Head And Sat Up. Ryan Pushed Me Back.

"Please? I Want To Feel You Up." Ryan Became Desperate.

"No, Because I Don't Know Whether Or Not I'm Really Single Or Not... If I'm Taken, I Don't Want To Mess Anything Up With Getting Kane Back." I Admitted The Reasons Why I Was Having Second Thoughts And Ryan's Expression Changed.

"I'm Second To None!" He Rejected.

''You've Always Been Second And There's Nothing Changing That. Kane Is My Very First And He's All I Want.'' I Couldn't Live Without Him.

"Get The Hell Out Of My House! I Want You Too Daniel!" Ryan Pointed To The Bedroom Door.

"I'm Sorry. I Want You But You Know What's Going On Between My Boyfriend And Me." I Grabbed His Hand And Looked In His Eyes.

"I'm Sorry I Did This To You're Relationship." Ryan Looked Away.

"It's My Fault. I Over Reacted When I Was Mad With Him. Let's Just Forget About It." I Sighed. I Laid Back And Pulled The Cover Over Me.

Ryan Turned Out The Light Quietly And Joined Me.


	4. Unhappy And Out Of Control

_I Woke Up To His Hot Skin On My Back And His Morning Wood On My Ass._

"Good Morning Sexy." Ryan Leaned Over My Right Shoulder And Kissed My Cheek.

I Pushed Him Back. I Dreamt Of Kane Last Night.

_The One Night I Do End Up Going To Sleep, I End Up Dreaming About My Ex Boyfriend. _

My Phone Started To Ring And It Was Playing "Perfect Two" By Auburn. Kane Was Calling.

* * *

"Hello?" I Answered.

"Who Is That?" Ryan Asked.

"Be Quiet." I Hushed.

"I Was Wrong For Saying Those Words To You The Other Day. I Really Think We Should Talk Daniel..."

"I Don't Know. It Depends Kane... You Were Being A Bit Harsh."

"You Cussed Me Out Too Daniel. Don't Act Like You Did Nothing Wrong."

"Well, Where Do You Want To Meet Up And Talk?"

"Actually Im Outside Your Door."

"What?!"

"Is There A Problem?"

"No, Ill Be Right Out."

* * *

**CLICK**

"Ryan, Put On Your Shirt. Kane Is Outside." I Rushed To Throw On My Boxers.

"Oh Great" He Rolled His Eyes. He Threw On His Button Down Shirt And I Pushed Him Out Of My Room.

"Did We Have Sex?" I Questioned.

"No, You Wouldn't Let Me." Ryan Said Walking To The Living Room. I Threw On My Clothes And Opened The Door.

"I Really Miss You Kane." I Looked In His Eyes.

"Oh Please." Ryan Sneered.

"What The Hell Is He Doing Here?!" Kane Busted Through The Door And Automatically Started Pointing Fingers.

"Nothing, I Asked Him To Come Over." I Excused.

"Did Anything Happen Between You Two?" Kane Continued To Accuse Me. I Sat On The Couch.

"Come Sit." I Patted On The Empty Cushion Next To Me.

"Answer My Question." Kane Sat Next To Me. I Looked At Ryan.

"I Only Massaged Danny's Back. Relax." Ryan Waved His Hand, Telling Him To Chill His Nuts.

"I'm The Only One That Calls Daniel That Hun." Kane Lifted His Index Finger.

"Daniel Doesn't Have A Problem With It." Ryan Pointed At Me.

"Anyway." I Interrupted.

"Yes. Anyway. Ryan, I Don't Like You. And, Daniel, I Don't Believe You." Kane Looked At Ryan Who Was Seated On The Love-seat Across From Us.

"What? Why Not Believe Me?" I Shrugged My Shoulders.

"Fine. Let Me Smell Your Dick." He Held Out His Hand.

"No." I Protested.

"If You Were Clean, Then You Wouldn't Have A Problem With Me Sniffing You." He Got Ready To Take A Whiff.

"If He's Single, Then Why Are You Still Bothering Him?" Ryan Inserted His Two Cents.

"He's Not Single." Kane Looked At Ryan And Rolled His Eyes.

"I'm Not?" I Grabbed Kane's Chin And Forced Him To Look At Me.

"No, But You Need To Be Honest With Me. No Matter What." Kane Grabbed My Hand.

"Well, Honestly, I Let Ryan Play With Me A Tad." I Looked Down At The Grey Carpet Beneath My Feet.

"See, I Knew You Weren't Honest." Kane Got Up.

"But A Picture Of You Came Into My Mind And I Stopped Him. I Didn't Cum Or Anything. No Nothing." I Got Up To Meet His Glance.

"That's Why You Stopped Me?" Ryan Stood Up As Well.

"Yes." I Kept My Glance On Kane.

"Are You Mad With Me" I Broke The Sudden Silence.

"No, I'm Not Mad." He Turned Around.

"You Should've Told Danny That You Hadn't Broken Up With Him." Ryan Folded His Arms.

"Daniel, You're My Everything. I Don't See How You Can Believe That I'd Quit You Like That." Kane Grabbed My Hand.

"I Love You Baby." I Hugged Him And Rested My Head On His Chest.

"There's Still A Problem ... I Want You Too." Ryan Looked At Me.

"Ryan, It Was One Night." I Still Wanted Him Badly Though.

"It Was One Night That You'll Never Forget. Danny, The Way You Moaned Still Plays In My Mind. I Fit Perfectly In You." He Brushed My Hair Back And I Could Feel Kane Getting Tense. Kane Pushed Ryan On The Floor And Turned To Face Me Again.

"I See How You Don't Even Care Enough To Defend Me Daniel. This Is All Your Fault. I'm So Tired Of This. If Ryan Means That Much To You, Then Be With Him." Kane Started To Storm Away.

"Please Don't Leave Me. " I Whimpered As He Walked Out The Door. I Followed Him Like A Lost Puppy." He Walked Down My Driveway To His Car And I Snatched His Left Arm, Turning Him Around. He Glared At Me With Anger. He Lifted His Right Hand And Swatted My Left Cheek. I Felt My Body Twist Completely Around And Drop To The Ground.

"I'm Fucking Done With You." He Got In His Car, Slammed The Door And Drove Off, Screeching. Tears Made Long Trails Down My Face As I Felt The Remains Of His Hand Print. Rage Overcame Me As I Got Up And Stumbled To Ryan Who Was Standing In The Doorway. I Stormed To My Car Keys And Drove Away In My Car. I Came Back With 2 Bottles Of Hennessy In My Hands And I Was So Pissed That I Chugged The Bottle All By Myself.

"I Don't Think That's A Good Idea. Remember The Last Time You Got Drunk?" Ryan Got Closer to The Kitchen Counter Where I Devoured The Toxins.

"I Don't Care." Tears Still Flowed Down My Face.

"Please Don't Drink ." Ryan Pleaded. "Get Away From Me!" I Stressed.

"I Can't Live Without Him!" I Cried. I Brought The Bottle Back To My Lips. My Self Pity Wouldn't Allow Me To Let Go Of The Bottle, Nor Kane.

The Scene Played Over And Over As Night Began To Fall. It Only Reminded Me That Kane Really Didn't Want Me Back. Chugging The Bottle Down, Gulp By Gulp, Was The Only Thing That Could Calm My Nerves. I Stopped Halfway, Already Feeling The Affects. Ryan Looked Fuzzy Too. I Could Never Hold My Liquor.

"Daniel, Please Just Come To Bed." Ryan Hesitated. I Grabbed A Stack Of Place And I Threw One In His Direction. He Dashed And Ran In My Room.

"I Miss Him So Fucking Much!" I Threw Another Dish At The Floor. I Tossed Dishes Back To Back. Glass Shattered Everywhere. I Grabbed The Bottle And Lifted It To My Mouth Again. I Swallowed And Swallowed And Didn't Stop. The Bottle Was Completely Empty And I Threw The Bottle On The Floor, Smashing It Into Tiny Pieces.

"I Need You! Damn! I Fucked Up! I'm Sorry!" I Wallowed. I Shamefully Walked To The Front Of The House. Everything Was Fuzzy And Hard To Make Out. I Sat On The Floor Indian Style. I Grabbed A Piece Of Glass And Scraped My Upper Arm.

_I Hate Everything About Me! I'm So Stupid!_

The Blood Ran From The Clean Cut And I Shouted In Pain. Ryan Came Out To See What The Problem Was. "Daniel?!" He Ran To Where I Was Sitting On The Floor Surrounded By Glass.

"Leave Me Alone!" I Closed My Eyes And Whisked Around My Arms.

"Watch Where You're Swinging That Thing!" Ryan Jumped Back. I Carved Kane's Name In My Upper Thigh And Ryan Snatched The Glass Away From Me. The Damage Was Already Done.

"Let Me Clean You Up." Ryan Got A Moist Clean Towel And He Rubbed My Wounds. He Laid Me Down And Wrapped My Wounds In Gauze. I Closed My Eyes And Dazed Away.

* * *

Kane's POV

_He Hasn't Been Answering His Phone. I Hope He's Okay._

* * *

_I Walked Up Daniel's Driveway At Eleven In The Morning. _

**_KNOCK KNOCK_**

I Wiggled The Door Knob And The Door Opened. I Saw Daniel Passed Out On The Floor, Wrapped In Gauze. I Approached Him And Shook His Thigh. He Awoke From His Sleep, Eyes Wide Open, Taking Deep Breathes.

"Oh, I'm Sorry Daniel. Are You Hurt?" I Asked Concerned.

"I Don't Know. My Thigh Hurts." He Said Rubbing His Thigh That Ached.

"Let Me See." I Unwrapped His Gauze And Saw My Name.

_Was He That Upset, That He Cut My Name In Him?_

"Daniel, What'd You Do?" I Started To Tear Up.

"I Was Drunk." He Grabbed My Hand.

"I Came To Tell You That I'm Sorry And That I'm Still Upset With You. We Have, Well, I Have A Match. So, We Need To Leave Now." I Picked Him Up And Turned To The Door.

"He Went In A Rage." A Voice Behind Me Spoke. I Turned Back Around And Ryan Was In My View.

"So You Knew He Was Doing This To Himself?" I Got In Raged.

"Yes, He Almost Sliced Me. What The Fuck Did You Want _ME_ To Do? Get Cut?!" Ryan Palmed His Chest.

"Get The Hell Out Of His House Before I Kick Your Ass! I'm Tired Of You, Dammit. Daniel Doesn't Want You! Fuck Off." I Opened The Door For Him To Walk Out Of, Careful Not To Drop Danny. I Locked The Door And Slammed It Behind Me. I Put Daniel In The Passenger Seat Of My Car And I Got In The Driver's Seat.

"Wait, I Don't Have Clothes." Daniel Complained.

"Ugh, You Couldn't Have Said That Earlier?" I Got Out Of The Car To Prepare Daniel A Couple Of Extra Clothes, Pajamas, And Other Necessities. I Walked Out Of The House, Locking The Door Behind Me And I Got Back Into The Vehicle.

I Backed Away From What Was Daniel's Maroon Painted Townhouse And Began On Our Trip.


	5. Punished For The Better

***Kane's Pov***

"I'm sorry for putting you through so much." Daniel looked at me as I drove down the street and away from his house.

I stayed quiet, pondering about everything else Daniel and I have been through as the signs passed me by. I came to a red light and turned to face him. He pulled his legs into the seat.

"Talk to me. I miss you so much." His eyebrows squinched showing his compassion for me. "Put on your seatbelt." I demanded as the light turned green and I proceeded. We were currently in San Diego, where Danny lives but we were on our way to Los Angeles, California where my match for WWE Raw was to begin. I got on I-5. Daniel kept scouting me, not making a peep. He began to stroke my thigh.

"You don't wish to speak to me?" He asked.

"I do..."

"Then say something. What's on your mind exactly?" I questioned.

"How did you feel when you saw me on the floor when I was all cut up?" He glanced at his wrapped up thigh.

"You still are, but I was disappointed to see you like that. I love you to death. I don't want to see you like that. I really am sorry for over reacting." I pulled over to the other side of the road where traffic ceased. He got closer to me.

"Babe I love you! It's going to be okay." He pounced into my lap, wrapping with straw like arms around my neck.

"I know it, but you are mines and I don't share. I've been thinking about this for a while. I want you back and I considered that this is your first mistake. Don't hurt me again. Please." I rubbed his thighs softly.

He moved to sit directly on me, with my closed legs in between his. He kissed my lips sensually, allowing his sorrow to express freely. He began to grind on my thighs.

"You know what would really make me happy right now?" He broke away from the kiss.

"What babe?"

"Some head..." He caressed my chest.

"You're horny?..." I looked at him with confusion.

"Yeah, you're making me tingle. Just suck me a bit." He requested.

"And if I don't feel like it?" I toyed with his emotions.

"Then don't..." He poked me hard and angrily in the chest. He crawled back into the passenger seat like a toddler who just got his lollipop taken.

"You're a spoiled little brat. I'm going to punish you for how active you've been sexually. You better not have an STD or you'll really be in for it." I reached for the keys and started up the engine.

"Are you kidding me? You're kidding me right?"

"No, I'm not. I've made you into this. I'm sorry, but I'm taking your toys too." I planned to discipline him harshly.

"What?! You can't do that. I need those for when I can't get to you. Please?"

"No, you have your hands. You don't need anything else." I began to merge into the left where cars were rushing to get their destination.

"Babe, I don't have an STD and I need my toys. Don't be that way with me." he reasoned.

"No, you don't know what you have and I can't imagine doing and blowing you after what you guys did. I'm sorry. I just can't." I admitted. I could sense his little sensitive heart shattering to pieces.

"That's how you feel? Do I have to go get tested in order for you to trust me again?" He sounded hurt and guilty.

"No. You'll get my trust when you earn it and is sex all you fucking care about?" My voiced grew with anger and disgust.

Daniel's jaw dropped. "You know that's not the case. I've been with you for three years and we not so long ago, just started getting intimate." He defended.

"Yeah, seven months ago and that's only because you had never done anal. Daniel just admit it." I rolled my eyes and fix them back on the road.

"Yes, I'm a little sex crazed but that's not all I care about. All I want is you Kane." He fixed his eyes on me again.

"If you say so." I avoided eye contact.

"Babe, don't be that way with me." He whined and grabbed my arm.

"Daniel, I'm trying to focus on the freaking road." I snatched away, redirecting my focus.

The car ride was silent and filled with tension, and all that was audible was our breathing and the low volume of the radio serenading us.

We arrived at the brightly lit arena. Hundreds of filled parking lots and unfamiliar faces awaiting our entrance. A long lines wrapped around the facility as far as the eye could see and in bright orange letters, the sign above our heads. Daniel and I walked to our designated locker rooms for the event.

"I wish you'd be a bit more considerate towards me. . ." He closed the door.

"Babe, I really don't wish to argue right now..." I set my keys on the top of the TV to the left of the door.

"Babe, I won't be able to - -" The door flew open. It was the general manager of Smackdown who had forced the opening of the door.

"I've arranged for you guys to compete in a tag team match against the Prime Time Players. I know y'all have got to be digging that." Booker chuckled.

"Daniel's a little hurt, so I doubt he can be my partner tonight." I pointed at the affected area on his body.

"Why can't you do a single's competition tonight and I'll just be in your corner?" Daniel suggested.

"What's wrong with having a different partner for one night?" I offended.

"Everything! Why can't I just cheer you on?"

"How about I just arrange for the Miz to improvise for this little situation?" Booker tried to resolve the problem, but it seemed to ignite it further.

"I'd rather go out there and get my butt whooped. I would prefer him doing a single's match Booker..." Daniel bossed.

"Well, the benefit of being a general manager includes the fact that it's my way or the highway. Kane, get ready for your tag-team match with the Miz against the Prime Time Players. Now can you dig that!?" Booker shut the door after him.

"Ugh, you don't have to worry about me coming out there." He dismissed himself from being in my corner.

"So you're not gonna stay by my side?" I offered.

"You're taking away my toys!" He just had to bring it up again.

"You'll never understand it will you? Look, I don't have time for this. Are you gonna accompany me or what?" I grew tired of his foolishness and it obviously showed by the expression on Daniel's face.

"Whatever." He rolled his eyes and plopped on the couch.

"Is that a yes?" I asked for the final time.

"Yes. Just get dressed." He hissed.

I got fixed up in my wrestling attire and walked down to the backdrop. Daniel and I awaited for my theme song to begin. He grabbed my left arm.

"What are you doing?" I questioned angrily putting on my masks, still upset from his comment earlier.

"What? I hate your theme song. . ." He whimpered and snuggled me for one last second until my theme song began. He turned me loose. The red lights made my metal mask glisten and I felt a sting of confidence flow through my body as I walked down the ramp and prepared for my match.


	6. Better With You

**Daniel's POV**

I escorted Kane to the apron of the ring and I walked around to the announcer's able. I grabbed a seat between Jerry the King Lawler and Michael Cole, Jerry to my left, Michael to my right.

"Why aren't you in the ring with Kane?" Jerry uttered.

"I got injured..." I gestured towards my thigh.

"Oh, we're kicking off Friday Night Smack down with Kane in the ring and with Daniel ringside!." Jerry announced to viewers watching at home.

_I came to play _began ringing in my ears and that arrogant piece crap appeared before the audience. I rolled my eyes at the sight of the abomination. The Miz joined Kane in the ring and put his hand to his ear, as if he couldn't hear the crowd. He self-centeredly raised his arm in a gesture to make the mizfits screams louder. After Miz got done with his flashy entrance, they prepared for their opponents. The Prime Time Players danced from the titantron to the inside of the ring.

"It seems like the Miz and Kane are ready for this match and taking their time to size them up." Michael stated.

Kane started off the match with Titus. The Miz patted Kane's back for good luck.

"Ugh, whatever." I scoffed, taking off the headset. I walked around to the left side of the ring. Titus kicked Kane in the stomach.

"What are you doing out here? Go sit your useless ass in a chair!" Miz ordered.

"How about you shut the hell up and worry about the match, instead of what I'm doing." I focused on Kane. Titus grabbed Kane by the head, who was now bent over and Kane pushed him to the opposite side of the ring. Titus bounced off the ropes and Kane kicked him in the face.

"Oh, what a powerful move by Kane! Titus is down for the first time in this match." said Jerry. Titus slowly attempted to recover but Kane stepped on his chest and tagged the Miz in.

"Kane made a tag to the Miz! The Miz has been starving to get in the ring!" Michael yelled like a fan-girl.

"Babe, you were doing great." I rubbed his back.

"Stop, you're gonna makes things obvious." He defended and snatched away.

"Why have you been like this?" I whined.

"Just watch the match. . ." He seemed to not want to talk. The Miz gave Titus a back-breaker and TItus was laid out on the mat. The Miz maneuvered Titus's legs into the figure 4 lock and locked it in, in the middle of the ring. Titus banged his head on the mat and tapped on the mat out of control, in pain.

"Ahhh shit! Get off me!" Titus yelled in agony.

The Miz's theme song began and Titus out of the ring. Kane reunited in with ring with the Miz and I joined him. I grabbed Kane's right hand and raised it high. As well as the Miz with Kane's left arm.

"I am the tag team champions!" I yelled

"Get a life Daniel! This is Kane and my win." Miz shooed me away.

"You really piss me off ! ! !" I screamed.

"Both of you! Shut the hell up!" With that being said Kane pushed us off of him and walked out of the ring. I followed after him. Before he could go backstage, I grabbed him hand and turned him around.

"Congrats." I tried to relax him.

"I'm still pissed with you." He pointed to me and continued backstage. Once backstage, we continued to fight all the way up to our room. Kane slammed the door.

"Why are you holding this grudge?" I asked.

"Why do you keeping this shit up? You don't think that I get tired of and upset about this?! I don't wanna lose you but I also don't want this on my mind 24/7. Let me vent. Let me get over this, give me space." He roared. An expression of remorse was placed upon my face.

_I just wanna run away. This is embarrassing. I wish I could make him happy Everything I do gets somebody hurt. I'm so freaking stupid!_

"Alright . . ." I backed away to give him time for himself.

I grabbed my phone.

"Call me when you're ready to go." I reached for the doorknob.

"I'll call you when I'm done changing, and I start up the car." He informed. With that, I made my way out. I approached Booker T's office and knocked faintly.

"Come in." He ordered. I entered the office and asked for a favor.

"Would it be to much of a bother if I didn't have Kane as a roommate this time around? We sort of got in a fight..."

"I'll make arrangements now. Go over to the hotel and get settled. Everything should be correct when you get there." Booker picked up the phone and calling the hotel.

_Ring Ring ~ My own phone rung!_

_I answered_

_"Hello?"_

_"Where are you?"_

_"I'll be right there."_

_I've got the car running. Come out."_

_**CLICK**_

I walked downstairs to where Kane sat patiently, waiting for me, in his maroon car.

* * *

We arrived at the peach flashy pigmented hotel. We checked into the front desk where the furniture was luscious and chandeliers were glamorous.

* * *

"Hey, uh, Daniel Bryan and Kane? I asked the woman behind the beige, shell encrusted desk.

"Yes, Daniel is room 112, and Kane is room 107." She indicated that we needed to take the elevator to the right of her.

"Wait, we're in different rooms?" Kane pointed to the computer in front of the woman.

"Yes, is there something wrong?" She raised her eyebrows.

"No, everything's the way it's supposed to be. Thanks." I grabbed our keys and pulled Kane down the hall and to the elevator. I waited until the elevator door closed to make a scene.

"I informed Booker that I wanted to have my own room this time." I confessed.

"You what?! - -" Kane hollered.

"Yeah, you wanted space and I didn't wanna bother you." The elevator went DING! The door opened and the door 102 was in front of us.

"But that doesn't mean that I didn't wanna sleep with you..." He softened his tone.

"I recall you telling me that I was contaminated " I walked out of the elevator with my nose tooted in the air. Kane followed shortly afterwards. I pranced to my suite door, which was to the left of the elevator, and glanced over my shoulder and saw a Kane looking back at me.

"My room key?" He held out his hand.

I tossed it to him. Our stares went nowhere though; they stayed on each other. He came up behind and rested his chin on my right shoulder.

"What are you up to?" I questioned.

"I want space but I want to be by your side." He slipped a wet kiss onto my cheek and grazed my thighs.

"I'm contaminated . . ." I reminded him. I turned my head away from him.

"You know, I love you babe, but you do have germs . . ."

"Then put your germs back on me." I chuckled and turned toward my loving partner. He pressed his lips into mine and they danced within each other without a care.

"So, you downgraded since being with me, Daniel?" A sassy female voice made it's presence known. Startled, Kane and I focused our sights in the direction of the elevator. "Stop starting shit you can't finish Aj! He's better in bed then you were anyway." I protested. I slid key in my suite's lock and pulled Kane in my room.


	7. You're a Bad Boy

**Kane's POV**

I closed the door behind me, as he pulled me in further in the dimly lit room. Daniel sat on the beige bed and eyeballed me as if I owed him something. I returned the look right back to him. He grabbed at my zipper and pulled at the denim flaps.

"Babe, we can't. I already told you that babe." I kissed his forehead.

* * *

**Daniel's POV**

I undid his button and zipped down his pants. A look of disappointment grew on my face as a result of what I was face to face with.

"You're not excited... Tell me. I don't turn you on anymore?" I traced the outline of Kane's penis through his boxers."

"You still do... I just try not to let your tricks get to me. I told you, we can't." Kane flicked my sensual touch away from the opening of his boxers.

I ran my fingers down the pathway of his pecs.

"Babe, sooner or later, you'll have to let me have a taste." I winked and slyly smirked.

"You're such a whore." He seductively grinned and placed his moistened lips onto my own.

He forced his lips deeply and sweetly in mines, and he laid me on my back, flat on the foam, shape-shifting mattress. He climbed on top of me, still holding on tightly to my rose tinted lips. He gripped my thighs in an attempt to keep me right where he wanted me.

"Ugh, my cuts!" I broke away from his hold and consoled my injuries.

"Babe, I can't do this. I'm hurting you, plus ... I told you the circumstances..." Kane remorsed.

"You know you want a piece of this sweet juicy ass! Just come and screw me like you usually do." I craved the rough sex Kane always forced upon me.

"Awwh, you're being a little slut. You know you get me excited when you beg me." He slid my tight t-shirt over my head and stared down my revealed, tanned physique. He lined his lips up again with my own.

VVVVV

VVVV

VVV

VV

V

_What is that? Is that my phone?_

I lifted Kane off me and skimmed around the room for my cellular device. Kane exposed a grimace at my lack of ability to ignore my phone. I walked over to out bags, placed over by the television system in from of the foot of the over-sized bed. I opened my red and black suitcase and the volume of the vibrations from my phone increased. Kane got out of the comfortable bed and walked over to where I towered over my brightly lit phone. I powered on my screen and unlocked it. I noticed I received a message. It was from Ryan. Kane came behind me and wrapped his bulky arms around my waist.

He gave my right cheek a sweet peck. I could then feel his focus on my phone.

"So, that's why you stopped? Do you still have something going on with him?" Kane accused.

"No babe! I didn't even open it yet!" I defended. He let go of my waist and turned me around to see my face. The veins in his forehead appeared almost instantly.

"Let me do that for you." He held out his hand.

"Babe, why don't you trust me?" I whined.

"Obviously, you still flirt with the damn guy! Why else would he be wrapped around your finger!?" He snatched the phone away from me and opened the message.

* * *

_I miss you. You should ditch the fucktard of a boyfriend. Text me when you realize what you're missing._

* * *

"Ugh! You know what? I done. Give me my room key. I'm freakin' done with you!" He threw my phone on the soft carpet floor.

"Babe, I'm not messing with him. Don't go..." I whimpered.

"No. Bye, I'm completely finished." Kane grabbed me by my hair and snatched me out of his way. Before he could turn around to leave, I got up from the floor and met his gaze.

"So that's it?! You're done with me? All these years? How do you know that I don't want your last name, you asshole?! How do you know that I won't change my gender for you? How do you know that I didn't want your freaking babies!? How do you fucking know?" I yelled in his face and repeatedly beat on his chest. I hit him back to back out of anger and guilt. He placed his hands on my butt and hoisted me up to his height. He carried me to the bed and released me slowly. I sat on the bed with a heartbroken expression.

"Babe, I didn't know that you'd go through all that just to have a happy life with me and just to please me..." He then seated himself next to me. He grabbed me by my chin and pulled me closer. I could feel myself tensing up. I climbed up the bed and crawled to the far side of the bed, all the way to the wall. I then turned my back to him. A small drip of my life, fell from my eyes.

"Danny, I apologize... I really do." I could feel him getting closer to me. He wasn't afraid to get even closer. He wanted me to feel his sorrow. He was now a inch away from my warm body. He leaned in and kissed my cheek.

"I love you babe. If you let me, I can prove it." He smiled.

"By doing what?" I questioned and turned over onto my other side to face him.

"Making love to you babe." He gripped a hold on me tightly around my waist and kissed my lips sweetly. I returned the favor and embraced his muscular framework of a face as our pink lips wrestled within each other for domination. He rubbed up and down the side of my slender body.

I hummed softly with every touch of him masculine hands. I gently ran my fingers through his long, curly, strands of hair. I turned him over on his back and climbed onto him. His thick body was in between my scrawny legs. Our bodies caressed each other as I maneuvered up and down his body. Our lips continued to collide with each other. I sat up, directly on his relaxed dick. I grinded up and down on his manhood slowly.

"You actually think that you'll be dominating me?" He teased and gripped my butt.

"Can I?" I looked at him innocently.

"You know better than that but I'm ready for you to get me excited." He grinned a dirty grin and forced our pelvises closer, closing off any air between them. His dick fought mine, inside our clothes, as we seductively and slowly continued to grind our hips. I could sense his heart beat accelerating. I began to feel up his muscular chest. I wanted to explore every inch of him. My body lusted for him; I knew I just had to get a taste. I slowly crept down Kane's body until his nonchalant penis was in front of me. I gripped his open fly, and pushed the flaps down even more.

I glided his jeans down his thighs and legs and off his ankles in a slow and desperate manner. Kane closed his eyes, because he knew what was coming next. I reached in his boxers and pulled his dick from it's cage, with my cotton-like hands. Kane opened his legs so I could play as I pleased. I was on my knees, still on the bed, in between his legs with his dick square in my face.I lifted up my grey v-neck t-shirt and pulled it over my head and threw in onto the carpet. I then leaned over to play with his cock. I licked the tip of his baby pink penis and he tensed up. I ran my tongue from the bottom of his dick, to the top. I stimulated his balls by massaging and embracing them. I popped his head into my mouth and sucked on it. The suction made him twitch. I twisted the tip of his popsicle in my already juicy mouth.

The warmth from my right hand helped him try to catch an erection. I continued to tease and lick the very top of him. He groaned from the tickling sensations I inflicted on him. My eyes were fixated on the erotic expressions he revealed. I could feel his cock growing. I yanked on him, and he opened his mouth out of anxiety. I swirled my hand around his lengthening dick, and the growth didn't stop there. I devoured his entire cock in my mouth. He eyes rolled back. I sucked up and down, then back up again.

"Uh . . ." He bit his lip. My gaze never left him. I swirled his overgrown cock in my mouth and pulled it out., still sucking with full power. He left out a soft sigh. I sat up and stared at the piece of art I had just created. Kane was erect and showing his full attention. I turned so my ass could face him.

"You wanna dominate this sweet ass. Don't you?" I teased and shook my butt in the air.

"You know I do. But we're doing this my way. Did you pack any belts?" He questioned.

I faced him.

"You wanna beat me?" I squinched my eyebrows.

"You've been a bad little boy, and besides ... you want me to drill you, don't you?" He grabbed my waist.

"Yeah." I moaned and kissed his plump lips.

"Then grab some belts from the suitcase and give em' to me." He ordered.

I did as I was told. Once back in the bed, I crawled to where he sat against the headboard with his legs straight. I sat directly on his dick. He now had all 3 belts in his hand.

"Strip completely naked." He demanded. I did as he requested, I dropped my jeans. I took the belts from him and laid them next to him. I grabbed his controlling hands and placed them on the elastic bands of my underwear. I stood up on my knees so he could slowly reveal my dick. I slid the undies off my legs and ankles.

"I'm not gonna prep your hole... Just turn around." He sized my petite frame.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

He turned me around by force. I was on all fours, looking at the beige carpet below the bedding. He placed a belt around my neck and tied it tight, enough so I couldn't escape, but just enough so I could still breathe.

"I'm gonna your little ass up." He chuckled. He tied my right arm to my right thigh.

"At least take your time back there." I sobbed.

"I'm about to beat the shit out of you. I doing this MY way." He cracked the remaining belt against my ass.

"You bitch! Just fuck my already." I pestered.

He swatted me again.

"Uh . . ."

He sat up on his knees to get a full view.

He pushed my head in the bed coverings, elevating my ass even more. He brought the head of his dick to the pucker of my ass, making me excited. He shoved his whole penis in my tight hungry ass, in one big swallow. I jumped from the sharp jolt of pain.

"UH. Oh my fucking god." I squealed.

"Just relax and take it. You'll be thanking me later." He pulled it out and jabbed it right back in.

"Mmm..." I let out an exhale of pain. He grabbed a pillow from the top of the bed and gently placed it under my head.

"This should muzzle out some of your moans." He leaned over and kissed me down my back. It sent chills spiraling down my body. He hit me with the belt once more, but this time, it left a mark.

"Don't you dare cut yourself up like that again." Kane protested.

"What does that have to do with fucking me Kane? Just drill me!" I demanded.

He smacked me with the belt.

"Uh, you bitch." I mumbled.

"Thank you." He replied. I could feel him smiling.

He slid his cock out, and then back in. I felt my ass ripping.

"You just want me to suffer." I mumbled from inside the pillow.

"Not really. Heh . . . Well, maybe just a little." He enjoyed my pain.

"Just hit me with your hands."

He released the belt and slapped my ass.

"Uh, yeah." I moaned.

He began to wiggle his dick in me again and again. He was tightly gripping my hips to keep me right where he wanted me.

"Ooh, yeah, right there." I moaned.

His dick continued to stretch me. I curled my toes and gripped the bedding. He applied more aggression and pulled even harder on my hips as he thrusted.

"Yes, babe. Yes!" I groaned. The headboard rammed against the wall repeatedly.

"You're such a whore babe." He puffed.

"Just a little bit deeper." I yelped. He rammed his 8 1/2 inch in my accepting ass and I jerked in satisfaction. He went under my body and grabbed my shoulders, for a deeper penetration. He stuffed me with all of him and felt no remorse nor sympathy. He increased his speed and I soon felt on edge.

"You're being a good little slapped my ass against, this time, harder than before. I tightened my ass cheeks together as a result from the sexual abuse. He pumped even harder to penetrate my uninviting cheeks. He gripped my ass between his fingertips and I knew he was close. He pumped for a couple more stokes until I felt his warm liquids in me. His paced slowed, his tough became gently and he was now caressing my body. He slowly removed his dick from me.

"Mmm..."I uttered.

"I see you used that pillow to the best of your abilities." He bragged. I sat up on my knees, still connected by my arm and thigh.

"Yeah, you were so rough." I panted and pulled my hair out of my face. He untied the belts and threw them on the floor.

"That;s just how I release myself." He admitted.

"Yeah, literally." I climbed onto him and he grabbed the comforter and covered us both. We embraced each other until we both passed out.

* * *

**Ryan's POV**

_Why hasn't he texted me yet? It's been over two hours ... _


	8. I Don't Wanna Be A Secret

**Daniel's POV**

I twitched my eyelids from the bright rays that were hitting my face. Slowly, I opened my lightly brown tinted eyes. Kane was there, looking back at me. His grasp, tightly on my waist. I laid on him intently as he shone a grin in my direction. I shifted my weight to my left leg. I felt his hard shift embracing my inner thighs. I looked down in the blanket, then back at him.

"You're excited?" I giggled.

"Babe, you always get me excited..." He confessed.

I scooted up to his face and kissed his baby soft lips, tenderly. He slapped my left ass cheek th his right hand and I flinched. I reached up and ran my fingers through his thread-like hair.

"I loved the love we made last night. You really had me reach my limit." I glanced into his mysterious eyes.

"Yeah..." He grew silent.

"Babe, please don't get insecure. I'm yours." I sat up, directly on him.

"I'm not getting insecure..." He disagreed.

"You're so in denial, you know I could never replace you. Don't be that way..." I poked his nipple.

"You can bet your fat ass you couldn't replace me." He sassed.

"I love you." I smirked and leaned over and pecked his forehead.

"You better." He grabbed a handful of my ass.

"Take me on a date." I requested.

"Where to?" He questioned.

"Breakfast?" I subtly smiled and tilted my head innocently.

He gripped the back of me and sat up from where he laid. He threw off the blanket, and lifted me up along with him. I wrapped my scrawny legs around his waist as he re-positioned his hands on my plump rear end. As he began to walk to our suitcases, his lips began embracing mines.

_MMM, I could love you for hours . . ._

My eyes closed as he pressed my petite body into him. He engulfed my juicy lips. At moments like these, I could forget about all cares in the world but my tummy wouldn't let me.

GRUMBLE GRUMBLE

Our lips locked and locked again as he caressed my plump cheeks.

"How about we skip breakfast?" He suggested, allowing his testosterone to get the best of him.

"Babe, I'm hungry..." I whined.

"And I'm horny." He replied.

"You'll be relaxed by the time we get done with breakfast... Babe please? You want me to die of starvation?"

"It's not even that serious... Just... Put on some clothes Danny." He let me win this round.

"Yay! You're gonna love it there! I had breakfast in a place like this before."

* * *

I dressed in a pair of skinny jeans and my usual "YES!" t-shirt, but Kane decided to wear boot-cut jeans and a blue and white striped collared polo, which he looked sexy in. **_Melts_**. We exited our hotel room, not simultaneously of course, and we walked past the receptionist's desk to the opposite side of the room where breakfast was being served.

* * *

Kane decided to pick where we sat. He found a nice decorative booth close to the buffet area but away from the other breakfast eaters. We sat next to each other, though I was inside and he sat outside.

"Do you know what you'd like to eat yet?" Kane questioned.

"I'm not so sure yet. What about you babe?" I returned.

"I'm not sure, and don't call me that so loudly..." He whispered.

"What's wrong with us being open?" I got offended.

"Just close your mouth..." He spoke between gritting teeth.

VVVVV

VVVV

VVV

VV

V

_Another message? What now?_

I opened the text and I squinted my eyes to the confusion of getting a text from Ryan.

_"Why won't you answer me? Are you alright?" Ryan worried_  
_"Of course. I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?" I reassured._  
_"Just wondering. I don't trust you with that guy. He was the reason you were crying on the street."He reminded._  
_"It's okay. But he saw your message the other day..."_  
_"So why didn't you text back?"_  
_"Busy..."_  
_- -_

"What are you doing?" Asked Kane.

"Texting..." I said slowly as I looked up at him.

"Who exactly?" He interrogated and wiggled his neck at me.

"Who else? You don't have to be like that all the time..."

"Yes I do! He's the guy you cheated on me with." He increased with anger and slightly scooted away from me. A disgusted look grew on his face.

"Awwh baby..." I gripped his chin and kissed him sweetly to ease his tension.

He slowly eased back over to me and he swiftly fell into my arms and released his anger. He gently cupped my cheek with his left hand and I wrapped my chubby arms around his neck.

"Is there beverage you'd like this . . ." The waitress slowly stopped her sentence, as a result of what she was seeing. Kane forced our lips apart to focus on the baffled waitress.

"Uh, two orange juices, no pulp, please?" Kane tried to prevent the conversation from getting awkward.

"Alright . . . . . . Coming right up. . ." she quickly scurried off.

"That was horrible timing Daniel..." Kane added.

"I'm sorry babe..." I grabbed his hand.

"Don't call me that in person." He said embarrassed and looked away from me.

"You're a butt. First you get us a booth away from civilization, now you aren't willing to love me in public. I'm not gonna be your little secret anymore... WE ARE TOGETHER... We're not teenagers hiding from our mommies, we're grown and in a relationship." I rolled my neck and spoke sternly to prove my valid point.

"People will know when I'm ready to expose that information." He spoke crudely.

" Who do you not want to know? Kaitlyn knows, and so does AJ..."

"That's different. That's our best friend and your ex." His voice grew cold and loud

"So? You asked me out because you like GUYS. If you don't want us affectionate in public, then why are you with me?!" I shouted.

"I don't fucking know!" Kane jumped out of the booth and walked away shaking his head.

Everyone's attention was on the scene we just created. He left me there to just sit and pondered about what went wrong.

VVVVV

VVVV

VVV

VV

V

_Ryan again?_

_"Busy doing what?" Ryan replied_  
_"You know what I was doing..." I implied..._  
_"Screwing him?" He guessed_  
_"Yes..."_  
_"Ew, gross." He virtually threw up._  
_"What?"_  
_"You're mines and nobody else's." He claimed._  
_"I'm taken by Kane. That was one night, Ryan."_  
_"We can make it more than one. I know you'd enjoy that." He sent a wink._  
_"I'm in a relationship Ryan. I have to stay loyal."_  
_"Bullshit."_  
_"Please stop... Kane doesn't like you. He doesn't even want me talking to you."_  
_"Oh well. I like it..." He didn't even care that I was someone else's property._  
_"Stop... And how do I know that you're ramming some other guy over there?"_  
_"I'm not. I'm staying loyal to you." He joked_  
_"Funny... We're not together. I'm with Kane. I've got to go. Breakfast is calling." - -_


	9. Please, Stay

**Daniel's POV**

"Here's your - - ... Where's the other gentleman?" She wondered.

"He left. I'll still take his drink for him." I said stuffing my phone in my pocket.

"Alright, well, here's a plate to get you started." She handed me the plate and the two glasses of orange juice.

* * *

After I stuffed my face with light pancakes and a small salad, I went back to my hotel room to talk to Kane. I opened the and he was in the bed with his ear-buds in. I closed the door behind me as I entered.

* * *

I walked over to the edge of the bed. I watched him surf the web on his smartphone.

"Babe?" I pulled out his ear-buds gently.

"Yes?" He turned towards me with an attitude.

"You still mad at me?" I climbed into the bed with him.

"Of course. You don't see it from my point of view." He turned away from me. I laid next to him.

"What's the worst thing that could happen?" I questioned.

"You don't get it. Anything could happen and I'm afraid of the possibility."

"But you have me. You shouldn't care what people think." I encouraged.

"I don't but you should respect my decision."

"Babe, I just don;t want to be a secret. I get tired of always hiding. For what Kane?"

"See? This is what I'm talking about. Whenever I talk to you, it goes in one ear and out the other." He sassed.

"Kane, I'm so done with this. I'm your boyfriend. Please take that into consideration."

"What the hell Daniel?! You're being an ass!"

"How? I love you so much! I don't wanna be a secret..."

"Well guess what? You're a damn secret. Deal with it!" He yelled from his side of the bed.

"You're such a BITCH!" I pushed him.

"You don;t want me to get fucking VIOLENT!" He turned around and pushed me clean off the bed and I fell on my back. I then sat up, Indian style, looking at him looking back at me, thinking to myself.

_I just want to be happy with you ..._

I looked deeply into his lost eyes, really evaluating how he felt. he softened the angered look on his face and joined me on the floor, and copied my position.

"I'm sorry. It's just that sometimes it feels like you don't care..." Kane admitted.

"Babe, I'm absolutely understanding towards how you feel. I just don't wish to hide our affections."

"You won't be a secret for much longer. I promise, as soon as I get the courage, I'll kiss you and touch you in public." He made a sincere promise.

**VVVVV**

**VVVV**

**VVV**

**VV**

**V**

_Oh no, not now ..._

"Who is that?" Kane asked angrily.

I pulled my phone out of my pocket and examined who decided to shoot me such a bad timed text...

"Ryan ... "

Kane sighed and his dropped his head.

"What the hell? Is he the only damn person you message?!" He began to grow loud.

"No, but... Relax, it's probably nothing..." I touched his hand.

He quickly snatched it away.

"Oh yeah? Let me see." He demanded.

"No..." I hid my phone under my butt.

"Daniel, it's too fucking early for these stupid ass games of yours. Give me your damn phone." He held out his hand.

"Ugh!" I grunted and threw the phone at him.

He opened the text and read it angrily. I watched as his grip around my phone grew tighter and his facial expression grow weary.

"WHY DO YOU STILL TALK TO THIS DAMN GUY?!" His yelled, his voice full volume.

"He's my friend." I spoke softly.

"He's not your damn friend. He just wants some ass from you." He threw the phone back at me.

I read the text slowly...

* * *

_Danny, you should really give it some thought. I can't help it. I've got it bad for you. I've already proven that I can love you better. _

_- Ryan_

* * *

Kane stood up from where he stood and I wiped my falling tears.

"What the fuck are you crying for?" He spoke aggressively.

"Cause this is the part where you always storm off and tell me that you're leaving. I can never put up with it. I'm not cheating but you never even forgave me..." I spoke between sniffles.

Kane rubbed his forehead.

"You're the one who still likes the bitch." He added.

"NOT FUCKING TRUE!" Tears ran down my neck.

"It is! You're freaking crying! There's no other reason! Tell me the truth. I'm not fucking stupid. You still like him."

"I still remember... I'm sorry..."

"Remember what? Him dogging you out?! You're fucking sick!" He yelled

"I obviously don't return his feelings babe. You're the only guy I wanna be with. Only you." I sobbed.

"That's bullshit, Daniel. I hope you have fun sleeping by your damn self tonight..." He looked in my overflowing eyes.

"Please, no. I'll deal with it. You have to stay..." I grabbed his hand.

"I don't have to shit. You're close to losing me. I suggest you pull it together cause I'm at my limit." He pointed at me.

"Would you really do that to me? You'd leave me?" I squinched my eyebrows.

"Get rid of that motherfucker, then we'll discuss things."

"Please stay. I'll do it, just please stay here with me?" I pleaded.

"No... I need some space. Plus I've got things to do." He shook his head.

"Are we over?" I asked biting my lip, awaiting his response.

"Bye Daniel ... " He grabbed his primary hotel room key and walked out the door.


	10. I Need You More Than Anything

**Daniel Bryan**

_Why does he always do this to me? I've got to get rid of Ryan… Quick._

I swiftly dialed Ryan's cell

* * *

_Ring Ring_

_Ring_

* * *

"Hello?" He immediately answered.  
"We need to talk."  
"Do you want to meet up?" He asked.  
"No, I don't. We can't associate anymore…"  
"Why? Who says?" He grew angry.  
"I do. This is ruining the bond that Kane and I have and it isn't healthy. It's not how I want thing."

**- Awkward Silence –**

"Are you serious?"  
"Yes. We can't talk anymore." I spoke sternly.  
Ryan sighed.

"ALRIGHT."

He hung up the phone before I could say goodbye.

_That went a little better than I thought it would… But I still feel alone… I'll call Kaity._

_**Ring Ring Ring Ring**_

_**Ring Ring Ring**_

_**Ring Ring**_

_**Ring**_

"Hey Danny... " Her voice let me know that Kane already told her what happened.  
"Hi Kaitlyn. Can we hang?"  
"Of course. I'll be over there soon with some sure to work cures for that hurting heart you've got there."

She hung up the phone in order to gather some of her personal belongings that she thought would cheer me up.

* * *

_**Once Here…**_

* * *

_Knock_

_Knock_

_Knock_

I got up slowly, dragging my feet to the door and opened it lifelessly.

"Come in…" I walked back to my empty bed, where I continued to yearn for a soul to hold.

"This is worse that I thought… Neither of you guys are taking this well." She observed.

"Do you know where he is?" I couldn't help but question.

"Yeah. He's at the gym, getting a little fitness in…"

"Mmm. How did he seem when he talked to you?"

"He seemed completely destroyed and lost. He really needs to blow off some steam at the gym. I'm quite glad cause' there would have been nothing that would've stopped him from choke-slamming you and maybe even Ryan." She sat next to me as she nodded her head.

"True." I agreed.

"Yeah, so have you gotten rid of Ryan?" She asked, knowing of his intentions.

"Yeah, I did it before I called you… I would've called Kane but I'm sure he doesn't even want to see my face. It's not just the whole Ryan situation that's got him down…" I bit my lip, playing back every scene of our previous argument.

"I know. He told me. Why did you push him so far though? You know how he gets and it's starting to get unhealthy. You guys have to communicate POSITIVELY to each other. Stop pushing each other's buttons. Kaitlyn used full hand gestures and stern body language.

_He means the world to me . . . I'd really hate to lose him over this . . . I've got to get this together . . ._

"I just want everyone to know that we're together." I rubbed my stressed forehead.

"Who is everyone? Kane said that he'd kiss you in public… Not advertise the relationship…" She squinted her eyebrows and looked in my eyes from her spot on the edge on the bed.

"I want the WWE Universe to know. I want them to accept us as lovers instead of opponents." At least that's how I dreamt of things being.

"You know that Kane would never be okay with that…" She shook her head.

"That's why I wanted to surprise them on the next airing of Smack Down or Raw."

She moved closer to me.

"Kane doesn't know anything about this. I suggest that you bring this up with Kane, in front of a therapist." She patted my back.

"Oh, really? Why? I can handle everything by myself." I pointed to myself.

"Oh, really? Like how you've been handling things? When Kane blows up and choke-slams you, what will you do?" She raised her eyebrows.

"Hopefully that won't happen…" I ran my fingers through my short light brown hair.

* * *

_**Ring**_

_**Ring**_

_**Ring**_

* * *

"Oh sorry, that's me." She reached into her lap and picked up her phone.

"Who is it?" I asked out of curiosity.

"It's Kane." She answered the phone.

"Hey!" She greeted.  
"Hi. Uh, where are you? I've been knocking on your hotel door…" He replied.  
"Oh. I'm at Danny's." She spoke as she curved her hair over her ear with her free hand.  
"Well, when will you be leaving?"  
"I just got here… but you can come over if you really need to talk to me…"  
"No. I'm alright… I'd rather not see him right now…"  
"Why? He got rid of Ryan." She defended.  
"Mmm. Good. I still can't bare to see him. I'm not in a good state of mind…" He tried to avoid Daniel desperately.  
"Just come. I need you guys to talk…" Her voice grew with intensity.  
"Fine… I'll come." He finally caved in.  
"Good. Get over here now." She hung up the phone.

"So, did he not want to come over?" I rested my head on my shoulder and looked at her.

She glanced at me with sincerity. "No. He's not in a very positive mood, so please don't push him." She lifted my head to insure that I understood.

"Alright."

* * *

_We awaited his arrival._

* * *

**- Knock Knock Knock –**

"Can I get it?"I asked.  
"Sure… Whatever…" She waved her hand towards the door.

I got up and opened the door. I smiled at Kane's presence, though his face remained emotionless.

"Can I come in?" He pulled his hair back.  
"Yeah." I opened the door wide, in order for him to enter.

He walked over to where Kaitlyn observed us, and sat next to her on the edge of the bed.

"What did you need to talk to me about?" She made eye contact with Kane.

"Actually. Since I'm here, I'd like to address something… Daniel, Ryan's gone?" He glanced at me ad I made my way to the bed.

"Yeah. I got rid of him. You know that I need you…" I sat to his left.

"Where are the messages?"

"I called him… I don't have messages. I can tell you this though… I want to see you happy… but I don't think I really make you happy…"

"You do, even when you think you don't. I've just been jealous ever since Ryan took you for a ride…" He chuckled.

"I'm honestly extremely sorry…"

"I understand but I was a part of the problem too…" Kane pointed at himself.

"You guys always go through this. You guys need to make sure that each others needs are well met. Whether it be physically, emotionally, or sexually…" Kaitlyn added her two cents.

"Honestly… I do need some dick…" I moved closer to Kane's face.

"Oh, really?" Kane chuckled and grabbed my ass.

"Okay, okay. Talk to you later guys." She got up and smiled as she walked towards the door, knowing how intense things were going to get.


End file.
